It's Hard Being Brittany!
by mimibeebee
Summary: “Alvin…the truth is…when you made fun of being a girl…it just…it’s a tender subject for me.It's just really hard trying to be perfect all the time." "Well, I think you're perfect." The words were out of his mouth before his brain thought of saying them.


**I like to make the Chipmunks and Chipettes experience realistic situations (x**

**Don't make fun! LoL**

**Enjoy mah story!**

"I don't know why you like taking that feminist class. It's pointless, boring, and there are _no_ hot girls like you promised! "

"Chill it, Alvin. I didn't promise. And besides, it's very uplifting and everything spoken in that room is absolutely true."

"Even when she said, 'Y'all better get yo booties in the classroom befoh I spank 'em'!" Alvin snapped when he said the last word. Brittany and Jeanette rolled their eyes.

"Alvin, firstly, she never said that. And secondly, just listen to Jeanette!" Brittany said. "It's hard being a girl and you know it!"

"What do you mean I know it?" Alvin said. "Are you saying I'm a girl?!"

"Oh, don't be so offended," Brittany shot back, "Girls are beautiful."

"Oh, really?" Alvin said hotly, pushing Jeanette aside so he could see straight to Brittany. "If girls are so beautiful, you may need to show me one, 'cause there's definately no girls round here!"

Jeanette looked awkwardly from side to side, then said, "I'll just see you at home Britt," inaudiably over the tension. She left.

"Gosh, Alvin, why do you have to be such a jerk?!"

"That's how guys are!" he yelled. "You should know!"

"You just don't understand!" Brittany screamed, angry tears welling up in her eyes. "It's _hard_ being a girl!"

"Pffft," Alvin sneered,"yeah, right. 'Oh, I like your shoes!' I was just a girl for two seconds. Something even you couldn't do!"

Brittany looked at him hard. Alvin waited for her to retort something he could make fun of.

But she didn't.

"Well...?" Alvin said, still mocking her a little.

"God...," Brittany whispered and turned sharply away. Her face was contorted into a mixture of sadness and anger.

"...Brittany?" Alvin called, trying pathetically to get her back.

But she kept on going.

-----

"Brittany? Are you OK? What happened back there?"

Alvin didn't let her get a word in before he finished asking all his questions. She was silent on the other end of the line. "I really should just hang up the phone right now," Brittany said, "but I don't think I will. Thanks, Alvin. It's kindof nice for you to care."

"Well, that's great and all, but you didn't answer any of my questions…."

"Oh, um, right." There was a pause. "Can you repeat them?"

They chuckled a little, and Alvin said, "So why'd you get all fired up at me?"

Brittany wasn't laughing full-heartedly anymore. She giggled a little, trying to make the whole situation sound silly. "Oh, you know," she began. "Us, girls…we can get…defensive…." There was another pause, as Alvin waited for her to go on. "OK, Alvin. Do you really want to know? Or are you going to get all guy on me and hang up?"

He made a "beeeeeeeeeeep" noise that you usually hear when the other person hangs up.

"Alvin!"

"Okay, okay!" he said, laughing a bit. "I'll listen. As long as you don't stereo-type guys anymore!"

"Deal," Brittany said, without hesitation. She just really wanted it to get out into the open. But not with her sisters, so she closed the bedroom door. "Alvin…the truth is…when you made fun of being a girl…it just…it's a tender subject for me."

Alvin was downstairs and was fiddling with the packaging of a candy bar, trying to get it open. "Tender?" he asked, balancing the phone between his shoulder and his ear. "What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure a few seconds ago we werent talking about meat."

"Al-viiiiiin...," Brittany warned.

"Sorry, force of habit," Alvin stated, slightly cringing at his remark about meat. Smoooth. "What were you saying? Oh yeah, tender. Why? It's who you are. You're a girl. You always have been." He bit the tip of the wrapper.

"I know, but I didn't know, until recently," Brittany said, lying down on her bed on her stomach. She circled her fingern around a section of stitching, wondering how he would respond.

Alvin stopped biting the wrapper. There was a pause. He went back to trying to rip it open with his fingers. "Wh...what? How...."

"Remember when I dated Nathan? Like, for two weeks?"

"Nathan...." Alvin stopped talking, remembering. As if he even wanted to remember! He ripped the candy wide open, the bar flying across the room and snapping in half on the floor. "Yeah," Alvin said, trying to stay cool,"I remember...Nathan."

"Well, when I broke up with him, he _totally _snapped at me. After I told him, he was like, 'Wait...you're breaking up with me?! _Every_one knows that the _guy _always breaks up with the _girl_!'"

"How dare he!"

"I know, right?! And then I was like, 'Umm, no, it's_ always _the other way around,' and then he was like, 'No it's not! The guy always has to break up with the girl because otherwise, the guy looks weak!' And then I was like, 'Who cares if you're weak?' like, trying to be all nice, right? And then he goes, 'Whatever. Just remember that the guy is always in control.' And that's when I realized two things."

"God, that's horrible!" Alvin said, actually getting into the story. "What did you realize?"

"Well, one, that I really wanted to kick him--" Alvin laughed "--and that girls are really unnappreciated."

"Well, there's lots of girls in history! I...don't actually know who they are, but if you were to ask Mr. Newell, he'd name a bunch!"

"I know that; I'm not saying that girls are tabbed as weak, but they're tabbed as being-bratty-for-no-good-reason! It's hard being a girl!"

"...Is it now?" Alvin asked, chewing on a half of his candy. "Do tell."

"Okay, I could do without the tea-party talk. I mean, 'do tell'? No offense, but who says that anymore?" She didn't pause for Alvin to respond. "But anyway, it just is! You have to make sure you don't trip going from class to class, you have to make sure that if you want to call out something random in calss, that it better be funny--"

"Guys have to worry about that too!" Alvin said, a look of confusion on his face. He took another bite of his chocolate.

"Yeah, well girls have to worry about more. You cant eat too fast or too slow, and you have to make sure you dont get too much lunch, even if your starving to death, otherwise people will think you're fat. And you can't dig out things in your mouth with your fingers. And you_ have _to wash your hands when you come out of the bathroom, even if you just went in to get a tissue or something, because then girls will think you went without washing. And you can NEVER--and I repeat NEVER--mess up saying something in front of a guy. You just can't."

There was silence.

"And that last one's the hardest part."

Just registering all that info, Alvin said, "Wait a minute. Not messing up what you say in front of a guy is the hardest part? But you NEVER--and I repeat NEVER--mess up in front of me."

"Yeah, well, you're like, my best friend. But cute guys like Nathan are harder."

Alvin didn't respond. He picked the second half of his candy bar off the floor and took a gigantic bite.

"So yeah. You asked, I answered. It's just really hard trying to be perfect all the time."

"Well, I think you're perfect."

The words were out of his mouth before his brain thought of saying them. He dropped what was left of his bar and tried to save himself. "Uh, I mean, um, I--"

"Awww, Alvin! You're the sweetest!" She sighed, and there was a silence that wasn't awkward and it wasn't caused by tension, just, no one knew what to say. Finally, "You know, Alvin? You just made my day. you ruined it, then made me feel a whole lot better! i will love you forever!"

Alvinw as still speechless.

"Sorry, gotta go, Alvin! My spirit's back!" She giggled. Alvin smiled. "Bye!"

"Uh, bye...!"

They hung up.

-----

Alvin was out on the porch, finishing his drawing of some bushes in the front yard. Brittany rode by on her bike. "Love you!" she called to him as she zipped by with a few of her friends, who laughed.

That was their new thing. "Love you too!" he called.

Since he was done,_ and _he had seen Brittany, he decided he didn't have any need to stay outside. He opened the door.

"Hey, who ate my secret stash of chocolate bars?!" Dave shouted.

Alvin ditched the drawing stuff, closed the door and ran up the street. "Hey, Brittany! Wait for me! Can I hitch a ride?!"  
**I hope you liked it!**

**I thought it was cute :3**

**But that's just me! LoL**

**I haven't amde a story in a while, and I'm hoping this is a good come-back story :D**


End file.
